


wasteland, baby!

by coldplayergeek



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, akira says like one swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldplayergeek/pseuds/coldplayergeek
Summary: Ryo and Akira find solace in each other.Although, it's mostly Ryo finding the solace. Akira's just in love and sleepy.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	wasteland, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> atm it is 2:48 am. i finished this fic after letting it sit in my google docs and stare at me for a month like 👁👁 I Am Waiting.  
> i'm sorry if ryo or akira sound a bit ooc in this ... i based this fic largely around my boyfriend and i's relationship dynamic. i started it on a night where i physically missed him and let it sit for a whole month and rot before being like Fuck It  
> anyways devilman fandom here's your crumbs! idk if i'm ever gonna write anything else for devilman but it's a very important interest so i might eventually. i just have jjba brainrot atm. workin' on a meloghia and jotakak rn

The night sky was a quiet, almost picturesque dark blue. Stars dotted it every so often, the moon completely full. It was a silent night, even the bugs seemingly quieting themselves down so they could look at the sky instead.  
And Ryo and Akira didn’t care. They were tired.  
Ryo was curled onto his bed, his eyes fighting off sleep, closing softly ever so often- long eyelashes fluttering.  
Akira had his arm around Ryo. The other boy was snuggled onto the devilman’s chest, and seemed to be very comfortable.  
They were alone in his bedroom, but the mood didn’t call for anything dirty. The opposite, actually.  
They’d had a long day today, Akira running around, slaying demons, and Ryo, his trusty cameraman and sidekick, recording everything he did. Even if they were in the mood for anything tonight, Ryo was definitely too tired.  
Though being a devilman came with a high sex drive, Akira knew how to restrain himself very well- especially during these priceless moments. He glanced down at Ryo, and moved his hand to run rough-skinned fingers through angelically blonde hair.  
Ryo turned his head to stare up at Akira, sleepy, blue eyes studying every aspect of his lover’s face. He could stare at Akira all day and not get bored.  
“Am I really that interesting?” Akira said, softly, as to not startle Ryo.  
“Yes.”  
“Heh, if you say so.”  
Ryo moved his head up to be closer to Akira’s, resting on the pillow space between Akira’s chest and head. He pressed an exhausted face to his demon’s neck.  
Akira’s face changed to a smile, and he turned his head to kiss the top of Ryo’s head.  
His angel.  
Ryo liked being kissed, but he’d never admit it. Akira seemed to understand without words being said. He took pride in the small, pink blush that settled on Ryo’s cheeks.  
Ryo found solace in Akira’s steady presence in his life. Growing up wasn’t easy for him, except for when he was with Akira- Akira seemed to take all of the weights he had off of him, if only temporarily. Akira made Ryo feel whole. In a world where the boy thought the odds were stacked against him, Akira was his one ally.  
He wondered if Akira knew how important he was to him.  
Ryo had spent many a nights up, not being able to sleep for no discernible reason, no matter how physically or mentally exhausted he was. Staring at the sun rising became normal for him. His house didn’t feel like a home. It felt hauntingly empty, and Ryo felt as if he was nothing but a ghost, in-between this life and the next.  
That was a thing of the past with Akira back in his life. He knew he’d be able to call Akira if he couldn’t sleep, and the other boy would come over, no questions asked. And Akira made him feel as if he was home and safe.  
Sleeping pills didn’t work, but Akira did. Ryo shifted slightly once more, this time to be next to his demon’s face. He sleepily stared at the other boy, who got the message and closed the space in between them, wrapping his arms around Ryo.  
Kissing Ryo was one of Akira’s favorite things to do. The other boy’s lips were soft and parted easily, and Akira liked to feel his own against them.  
Ryo in general was soft, compared to Akira’s hardened devilman skin. He let out sleepy sounds as Akira deepened the kiss.  
Not a lot of people knew about this. Ryo liked having his little secret, something that he could do without no more than a handful of people knowing.  
Miki knew, of course. She was oddly perceptive. When Akira had invited Ryo over to the Makimuras' and formally introduced the boy as his “friend”, Miki seemed to think the lack of space in between them told of something more.  
She didn’t have a problem with it, of course. She had Miko to call her own.  
And so, Akira and Ryo held hands, cuddled, and kissed, even if Miki was in the same room as them. It was their little secret.  
Ryo shifted so he was on top of Akira, and the devilman’s hands made their way up to hold Ryo’s back. He held his love close.  
Ryo was tired, but he could kiss Akira all day. He was sleepy and let Akira do most of the work, letting off little, quiet mewls every so often to indicate he was enjoying it.  
The blonde boy wasn’t one for public displays of affection, but that changed entirely whenever he was alone with Akira. He loved feeling close to his lover. He’d hug and kiss him forever if he got the chance to.  
Love was a strange maiden, a force to be reckoned with. It could tear a man stronger than Ryo apart. Ryo had to make himself seem strong.  
Times like this were where he could let his guard down, completely bare himself to his love. He enjoyed it quite a lot.  
Everything was perfect with his demon, and nothing hurt.  
Akira knew exactly what to do to get a reaction out of Ryo. Exactly which spots on his body to snake his hands up to hear Ryo’s vocalized reactions. He didn’t tease too much, not wanting the mood to change, but still enjoyed hearing sounds from Ryo occasionally.  
It was almost as if Ryo and Akira were made for each other- as if they were written in the stars. Ryo didn’t believe in soulmates. He just thought him and Akira were perfect together. Sure, they bickered occasionally, but rarely did it escalate past silly, joking feuds.  
Akira seemed to be getting tired. He pulled away from the kiss for air, and Ryo moved so he was on the side of Akira instead.  
“I wish we could do this every night.”  
“You could move in, Akira.”  
“No… the Makimuras would miss me. I’m sure you’d get sick of having my dumbass around 24/7, too.” Akira laughed at himself.  
“Absolutely not. I adore you. I thought we established this.”  
“Yeah, yeah… it’s a joke, Ryo. You’re adorable.” Akira moved to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer.  
“I am not…” Ryo pouted sleepily. He wrapped his arms around Akira, too.  
“Sure. You’re cute when you’re sleepy.”  
“Thanks. It’s the insomnia.”  
Akira laughed again.  
“It’s a good thing I’m here, then. You sleep just fine whenever you’re with me…” Akira’s voice trailed off. He seemed just as sleepy as Ryo.  
“Yeah. I’m exhausted.”  
“I could say the same thing.” Akira let off a large, loud yawn.  
“I guess we should sleep, then?”  
“Yeah… we can talk more in the morning.”  
“Of course. I love ya, Ryo.” Akira pressed a sleepy kiss to Ryo’s forehead.  
“I love you too…”  
Sleep found Ryo first. He was perpetually tired. It never took long for him to fall asleep whenever he was with Akira. Akira soon after fell asleep as well, his arms still around Ryo.  
They both slept through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sounded weird or run on sentence-y that is just my style! i hope yall liked it. leave kudos please :3


End file.
